


Preview Of Things To Come

by CJMartinnn, meowitskatmofo



Series: OGNY: On The Verge [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, First Dates, Gordlock - Freeform, M/M, Movie Theater Date, Nygmobblepot, Relijah, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMartinnn/pseuds/CJMartinnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Reed and Elijah sneak out to have their first date together.





	

Reed could have never imagined that this was how his first date would be. It was crazy enough that he had to sneak out of the house since he was still suspended and had to grab a taxi to head downtown. The first few days at school had been rewarding for his sister and she had paid him his share last night. It wasn't much; Reed had a bad habit of smoking up his half of the weed. But it was enough for his date and that was fine by Reed. 

Reed would have normally never dared disobey his parents like this, but he wouldn't have missed this date for the world. The wrath of his Dad and Pops was totally worth it. He had stopped by a street vendor and even bought a small bouquet of flowers. Guys liked flowers, right? He wasn't sure, but it just seemed like the right thing to do. Flowers in hand, he leaned against the brick wall outside the burger joint he'd told his date to meet him at. It really was an incredible date, one he could never seen coming in a million years as his first; his first date was with Elijah Cobblepot. 

Since the moment they kissed, Reed knew he was absolutely hooked. Elijah was like no one else he had ever met and the way he made him feel? The way he touched him and the things they did together? Just thinking about it made his body shudder all over. They had stayed up all night, exchanging sweet little messages until neither one could hold their eyes open any more. The last one he remembered reading was a little smiley face right before he fell asleep. 

Reed couldn't wait to see him again. Even though they had just been together yesterday, it already seemed like an eternity had passed. He thought he had even dreamed about Elijah last night. He couldn't be completely sure about that, but he knew that he had woken up with the most intense feeling of happiness. He adjusted the hood of his coat, pulling it tighter around him to guard against the cold as he waited. 

For his first big date, Reed had tried to clean up. He put on cologne, brushed his hair back, and managed to find a pair of jeans that only had one small hole in the leg. He had put on Elijah's t-shirt that he had let him borrow, liking how snug it fit him, and over that he wore one of his Dad's black button up shirts he had snagged out of his closet. He wanted to look nice, although he was sure that Elijah was going to look incredible. He always did. 

He bit his lips anxiously, looking around, eagerly waiting for Elijah to arrive. 

Today, Elijah woke up as excited as could be. Sure, Elijah had been on a date before, but never one that mattered so much to him. He had never been so excited. The only dates he had ever been on were with Harley Zsasz and he hadn't actually wanted to go on those dates; he just didn't really have much of a choice. He was terrified of that girl and if he had made her cry by saying no, he was fairly certain Uncle Zsasz and Uncle Jerome might actually kill him. God, that girl going away to juvie was one of the best days of his life. 

Elijah had practically shoved his parents out the door that morning, needing them to leave so he could get ready. Olga knew about his date, Elijah needing to gush to someone about it and Olga was more than happy to listen. She was so excited for her little Cobblepot, able to see that lovesick look in his eyes when he told her all about their day together yesterday and how sweet he was and how he felt like there was electricity between them every time they touched. 

Olga didn't say anything, but she knew immediately her tiny little Cobblepot was falling in love. And while Elijah's parents didn't like him, she could tell immediately that Reed was a nice boy, someone who would actually be good for Elijah. 

For most of the morning, Elijah had taken his time getting ready, wanting to make sure everything was perfect. After showering, he tugged on a pair of gray boxer briefs, never really having the space inside of most of his skin tight jeans and today was no different. He tugged on a pair of black jeans, having to do the little hip wiggle to get into them, slipping into a pair of black boots as he dug through his dresser, settling on a black tank top with a wide scoop neck and one of his many black denim vests. Elijah did love a vest. He put some effort into his hair, styling it back into a pompadour, a stubborn little piece falling down in the front like always. 

After he added a few last minute things; a bracelet, necklace, some cologne and a hint of eyeliner, Elijah was ready to go. He grabbed his leather jacket and wallet, heading downstairs to leave. 

Olga met him at the door, tugging him down and pressing a kiss to his forehead, wiping away the bright red lipstick she has left behind. "Have fun, tell me all about date with handsome redhead when you get home." she nodded, nudging him out the door. 

The car was waiting and ready to go, taking off as soon as Elijah was inside. 

Elijah's leg was bouncing impatiently as they drove, toying with the ring in his lip anxiously. He was so excited for this date and to see Reed again, but this was his first real date, so naturally he was a little bit nervous. When they pulled up to the burger place, he saw Reed waiting outside with flowers in hand. His heart pounded a little harder, getting those damn butterflies in his stomach again as the car came to a stop. 

Elijah climbed out and made his way over to Reed, smiling brightly as he stopped in front of him. "Well, don't you look handsome." Elijah commented with a little smile, trying not to make it super obvious that he was practically swooning at the sight of him. Reed cleaned up _very nicely_. And fuck, he smelled even better than usual today. 

Reed's face lit up, gawking happily at Elijah the second he saw him. Maybe Eli could hide his feelings a little and play it cool, but Reed could not stifle his down at all. He immediately embraced him, kissing his lips eagerly. That beautiful spark immediately lit up between them, Reed smiling bright as he pulled away to give Elijah a good look over. That denim hugging his long legs, his hair all done, the make up around his eyes making them look so much more intense and exotic. Reed was completely blown away. "Hey, you," he laughed, his freckled cheeks blushing at the compliment, "Thank you. And you, wow. Just fucking wow. You look so fucking good." 

Elijah happily returned the kiss, the ever present spark sending a delightful shiver throughout him. He was certain he would never grow tired of that feeling. His own pale cheeks grew hot at the compliment, a shy little smile spreading across his lips. There was just something about hearing it from Reed that left him feeling so incredibly happy, especially the way he said it like Elijah was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. It made him feel so special. 

Reed smiled shyly, offering the flowers out. "I know it's kind of cheesy, but you know, I just saw them and thought of you. _Lilium orientalis_ , they're called stargazer lilies. They're really pretty, just like you." He reached out to take Elijah's hand, beaming away as their fingers curled together. 

"Thanks," Elijah replied, his eyes lighting up when he saw the flowers, taking them with a smile. "They're actually my favorite. It's not cheesy, it's really sweet." 

"Really?" Reed said, grinning. He winked, teasing, "Of course they're you're favorite. I totally fucking knew that." He chuckled, pleased he had decided to get the flowers and over the moon he had somehow managed to get Elijah's favorite. 

"The movies don't start for like an hour, so we have plenty of time to eat." Reed nodded to the restaurant, a low key fast food joint. He smiled sheepishly, saying, "It ain't exactly five stars, but trust me, it's really fucking good." 

_And really cheap so it's totally in my budget_ , Reed thought to himself. He had insisted on being the one to pay for everything even though he didn't have much. That's what you did on a date, wasn't it? Reed wanted to completely sweep Elijah off his feet, although he wasn't too sure how well a place that sold dollar cheeseburgers was going to help his cause, it was the best he could do. 

Elijah happily tangled his fingers with Reed's, looking at the restaurant behind them. He had never had fast food, his parents always having rather expensive taste when they went out to eat. When they ate at home, it was always freshly prepared. Olga and Ed, even Oswald from time to time, all loved to cook. He shook his head and smiled, giving Reed's hand a little squeeze. "I'm excited, I've never eaten here before." 

"You've never eaten here? I think there's like ten of these places in Gotham alone!" Reed laughed, leading him to the door of the restaurant. Ever the gentleman, he held it open for him before following him inside. 

Elijah had never even stepped foot in a fast food joint, so this was surprisingly exciting for him. "Just pick something for me you think I'll like. I eat just about anything, just no onions." He grinned, unable to shake his smile. He was so damn happy to be out on a real date with Reed. 

Reed had been raised on places like this. With two hard working dads, fast food was a fact of life growing up. He definitely tried to eat better now that he was a little older and taking better care of himself, but sometimes you just wanted a greasy double cheeseburger. He couldn't imagine having lived like Eli must have, it seemed so glamorous to him. He hugged Eli's waist, kissing his cheek as he said, "Find us a table and I'll get our food!" 

Elijah wasn't used to places that you could just pick out your own table or booth, so it was another funny little thing he was excited about. Elijah had lived a really cushy life, his parents always having had the means to enjoy a rather lavish lifestyle. It had become the norm for him, something he never really thought twice about. These new experiences with Reed slowly made him realize that the two of them lived very different lives, but it was exciting. 

Reed hurried over to the counter, hating to be away from Elijah even for the brief time it took to order their lunch. Luckily, fast food was fast and Reed was headed back over to Elijah with a big tray of food in no time at all. He sat down across from him, all smiles as he said, "Mr. Cobblepot, may I present your first double cheeseburger, no onions, large fry, and a chocolate shake!" 

"Now, before you dig in," Reed said, trying to look quite serious. "There are some things you've gotta know. You can put fries on your burger, you can put fries in your shake, but don't put the shake on your burger. It will only end in tragedy." Reed giggled, never able to keep a straight face for long, reaching out his foot and nudging Eli under the table. "Eat up!" 

Elijah could see the grease on all the food, grinning wide. It looked so good, certainly something his parents would never feed him. His foot brushed against Reed's ankle under the table, laughing as he took a sip of milkshake. "So, no milkshake on the burger? I think I can handle that." He chuckled, looking over at Reed, smiling at how adorable he was when he laughed. 

After he ate some of his fries, dipping them in the milkshake like Reed suggested, he was excited to try his burger. The fries were greasy and delicious, way better than he had been expecting. He unwrapped his burger and took a bite, pausing a moment before letting out a happy little groan. "Holy shit, Reed, this is fucking _amazing_!" he exclaimed, taking a few more big bites. "How the fuck have I never eaten here? This is so good!" 

Reed was delighted as he watched Eli eat. He loved how something so simple could make him so happy. He started in on his own food, munching away on his fries. He was definitely a fry on burger kind of guy, peeling off the top bun and lining up a row of them across the cheese before smashing the top back on. He tried not to laugh as he heard Elijah groaning around his burger. 

"Damn!" Reed teased softly, "Never thought I'd be jealous of a double cheeseburger." He tilted his head at Elijah, trying for a moment to imagine the incredible life he'd had. They were both foster kids, adopted into loving families; one just happened to be filthy rich. Reed was surprised at himself when he felt a pang of envy. 

Jim and Harvey had always made sure Reed and Ivy had everything they could need, but didn't every kid dream about being rich and having fancy cars and all that? Well, maybe every kid except Eli, who actually had all those things. 

Elijah blushed a bit, smiling sheepishly between bites. "What? It's really good!" he insisted. Eli had never really thought twice about the life he had been adopted into. Sure, he had been old enough to have a few solid memories before his parents had gotten him and he had definitely been in awe when he first moved in away from the group home. His parents had always had an almost unreasonable amount of money, there had always been a staff around the house, the fancy cars. It was the way things were for him. 

Getting to know Reed made him realize that the lifestyle he enjoyed wasn't quite normal. It made him appreciate it more, but also curious about how the other side lived. Something as simple as eating shitty fast food, something that most people considered mundane, was exciting and new to him. 

"I'm glad you like it, seriously," Reed laughed, finishing up his fries, slurping away at the last of his milkshake. "You're experiencing the finest dining that the Gordon family has to offer. Unless you know, maybe I could try to cook for you sometime. If you want me to." 

"I would like that!" Elijah replied, grinning. 

Reed smiled over at Eli, feeling his heart flutter a bit. He wanted this sensation to last fucking forever, wishing he had some way to bottle it up so he would never lose it. He realized he was staring at him pretty hard, smiling nervously and picking at his food. He nudged Eli under the table again, asking cheerfully, "So! What movie do you wanna see? What are you in the mood for? Something scarrrrry maybe?" 

Elijah had certainly noticed the way Reed was staring, he always did. But he never minded one bit. Every time those pretty green eyes were locked on him, it made his heart pound a bit harder in his chest, certain it was skipping a beat. And that nervous little laugh of his? Fuck, it was so adorable. 

"Only if you swear not to make fun of me forever when it actually scares me," Elijah chuckled, finishing off his food and sitting back in the booth. His long legs stretched out under the table, hooking his feet behind Eli's. 

Elijah was the strangest mix of his parents. He was smart as a whip and practical like Ed. But overall, he had taken on a lot of Oswald's personality, right down to his ridiculous fear of scary movies. He had seen people straight up murdered, but ghosts? Scared the shit out of him. He reached over and took Eli's free hand when he was done eating, eagerly lacing their fingers back together, practically addicted to the way it made him feel simply touching the redhead. 

Between his folks, Reed had definitely come to favor Harvey's temperament more. Playful, goofy, surprisingly tender. His sense of pride was a little something he got from Jim, the need to take care of his body and be well liked by others, to be respected. 

But even in that same breath, it could still be said that Reed favored Harvey; even though he worked out to perfect his physique, he was more than comfortable wearing torn jeans and a dirty shirt to school. He liked his hair long and was a bit on the messy side. He had never thought too much about what he wore until meeting Elijah. He wanted to look good for him. 

And although both of his dads were good people, that beautiful light inside of him was entirely Reed's, something his parents had helped nurture and protect all of his life; especially Jim. It was unique, one in a million, and Rees was completely oblivious to how special that was in a city like Gotham. 

"Don't worry!" Reed said with a playful grin, tidying up their mess on the tray. "I'll protect you and cover your eyes during the really scary parts!" He smiled when their hands met, catching himself staring at Elijah, blushing profusely. It had only been a few days and Reed couldn't get enough of this feeling. "I'm, I'm like really, really happy you came. I know you're used to a lot more fancy kind of stuff, and maybe someday I can do that. I would love to do that for you. I mean, it's what you deserve. And anyway, sorry, I'm just. I'm super fucking stoked you're here." 

Elijah smiled brightly as Reed's cheeks grew as red as his hair, his own cheeks growing warm when the other went on about what he deserved. It was sweet. He shook his head, giving his hand a little squeeze. "Have you ever been to a fancy restaurant? Super fucking boring. And there's like, ten different forks and they're all used for something different. It's awful." Eli noted, shaking his head and grinning softly. "I would rather come here with you a thousand times than go to some fancy restaurant ever again." 

The blush on Reed's face spread to his ears, smiling. "Well, it's definitely cheaper. And fuck, I can barely eat with _one_ fork, the hell do you need ten for? Rich people are weird!" 

Even if this sort of date may have seemed boring to Reed, it was surprisingly thrilling for Elijah. He never really had the chance to do a lot of normal teenager things and while he had expected to hate public school, he had met Reed, so it couldn't all be bad, right? He slid out from the booth, grabbing his flowers with one hand and offering the other back out to Reed to help him up. 

"C'mon. I've never been to a movie theater either," Elijah admitted, this date just packed full of firsts for him. Normally, he wouldn't care about experiencing any of these things, perfectly happy to live in his little bubble. But with Reed? It felt more exciting, happy to spend time with him for any reason at all. And he had to admit, the little dollar burger was one of the best things he had ever had in his life. 

Reed was more than to happy to let Elijah pull him to his feet. He couldn't help but stare at Eli with more surprise, laughing. Everything being so new and shiny for him was so charming. He began to wonder what sort of other things Elijah hadn't ever done before that they could share together. Maybe ideas for other dates, he decided, grinning. "You've never been to a movie theater? How, how are you even real?" 

Reed looped an arm around him as they headed out of the restaurant. Elijah smiled happily at Reed's arm around him, letting his own wrap around the other's waist as they walked along. They were quite a sight, the gorgeous pair strolling down the sidewalk together. 

Elijah blushed a little bit, shrugging his shoulders. "Never really had much of a chance to go. My parents are usually pretty busy, so it just was never really something we did when they did have time off." He had never really thought about it much. 

Reed held back a comment about Elijah's parents; the date was going so well and he didn't want to spoil it. He hadn't forgotten what Dad and Pops had told him, especially about what Edward Nygma had done to Jim. He simply tucked that information away, thinking it best to leave it be. Besides, he wasn't out on a date with that crazy guy, he was on a date with Elijah; Sweet, beautiful Elijah who never even been to a movie theater before. 

The movie theater wasn't too far away from the burger joint, Reed keeping Elijah close as they stood in line together to get their tickets. "Well, let me tell you all about the movie theater. The stale ass popcorn will be overpriced, the drinks will probably be watered down, but the theater is dark and it's super fucking loud. It's so much fun. My dads used to take me and Ivy all the time when we were kids, Pop loves fucking movies." He smiled softly at the memory, suddenly realized he couldn't even remember the last time his family had gone out together. It had certainly been along time. 

Elijah smiled at Reed's description of the movie theater and listening to him talk about his family. He was getting used to what a chatterbox his date really was, even beginning to find it endearing. He wasn't certain how he could sit through a movie, though; weren't you not supposed to talk in a theater? 

Tickets bought, Reed guided Elijah over to the concession stands. He peered quizzically at his date, asking with a grin, "I bet you've never even had soda before, have you?" 

"I'll have you know that I really want to say that I have, because that grin looks a little smug. But no, I haven't," Elijah laughed, a little blush spreading across his cheeks as they got up to the counter. 

Reed chuckled, kissing Eli's cheek sweetly. "Didn't think you had, but hey! I'm happy to introduce you to the magic that is Dr. Pepper!" Once they had gotten their treats, and Reed was now officially broke, he happily led Elijah down to their theater. Some slasher about a monster stalking kids at summer camp; no ghosts, for Eli's sake. 

The hallway between theaters was rather busy, so Elijah wasn't too shocked when someone shoved right past him like he wasn't even there, eyes narrowing when the guy didn't even apologize. He tried to ignore it, much happier to focus on what a nice time he was having with Reed. 

When Reed saw that asshole slam into Elijah, he swore he saw fucking red. He turned around, snatching the man's arm and shouting, "Hey! Assface! Why don't you fucking watch where you're going!" 

The man jerked his arm away, scoffing as he gave Reed a hard shove, "Hey, fuck off, kid!" 

"Fuck you!" Reed snapped back, enraged when the guy put his hands on him. He reeled back, shoving the guy so hard he tumbled into the crowd of people, staggering against the far wall to catch himself. Reed was panting, trying to control his temper. There was a part of him that wanted to go over there and slam that asshole's face into the floor. He cleared his throat, flipping him off instead, snarling, "Eat a bag of dicks, douchebag." 

Elijah was admittedly a little startled when Reed suddenly snapped from sweet little puppy to damn near shaking with rage. It almost reminded him of the way his dad had snapped a few days ago. He had seen a glimpse of that temper when they were fighting, but it was plenty justified then. He turned around in time to catch Reed shoving the guy back hard. All over shoving past him? It was sweet in a weird way. 

Elijah took a step closer to Reed, putting his hand on his arm and tugging his attention back to him. He smiled brightly, reaching up and brushing a bit of red hair away from his face. "I believe you have a movie to take me to, Mr. Gordon," said with a little nod. "Besides, don't want the cops called, wouldn't want your parents to find out you're here with little ol' me," he added with a wink, tugging his date down towards their theater. 

Reed let out a long breath, focusing on Elijah and letting that burning anger fade away. He hung his head, embarrassed for losing his temper. This was exactly why he smoked so much pot; to keep that fire inside him at bay. He smiled shyly up at Elijah when he messed with his hair, letting him guide him back down the hallway. 

"I believe I do, Mr. Cobblepot! And you know. Yeah, you're right," Reed said. "I'm sorry, it just pissed me off, seeing him knock into you like that. I didn't mean to get so mad. I'm kind of a dumbass sometimes." He threw an arm around Elijah, shaking off the last bit of irritation, letting himself be completely distracted by his handsome date. 

Elijah shrugged his shoulders, smiling softly as he led Reed along down the hallway. "Don't be sorry. It was kinda sweet," he reassured him, happily letting Reed lead the way once they were inside theater. 

Reed guided Elijah to the very back of the theater, way up in a corner away from everyone. It was matinee showing, so fortunately there weren't too many people. 

Reed sat down, kicking his feet up on the empty chairs in front of them. He smiled as Eli sat down next to him, following Reed's example and kicking his long legs up as well. The lights had started to dim and the previews were rolling. Reed put the armrest up that was between them, snuggling up close. 

Because of the difference in their height, it was too awkward to put his arm around Elijah's shoulders. He grunted, taking Eli's arm and throwing it over his own instead, cuddling up into the crook of his shoulder. "There we go." 

Elijah was smiling wide as Reed hoisted his arm up around his shoulders, his heart fluttering in his chest as he curled up close. As the movie began, he nestled his chin in Reed's hair, taking a sip of his soda. Holy shit, that was good. He couldn't help but snort at the first victim got splattered with a machete, shaking his head. "That's a really unrealistic amount of blood," he whispered, shaking his head and laughing. Sure, he may have known that because he had seen a few people killed, but that was beside the point. 

Reed peered up at Elijah, whispering, "Really?" He wondered how he could be sure, but Eli seemed to know what he was talking about. He could have told have Reed the moon was made of cheese and he may have believed him depending on how stoned he was at the time. 

Elijah glanced back down at Reed with a little nod, flashing a sweet little smile. "Uh-huh." He assured him, not really going into detail about why he knew. He liked Reed, a lot. Like, a whole lot. But there were some things he didn't need to know quite yet. 

Reed let his arm settle between Elijah's legs, not really sure where else to let it rest. His hand moved over Elijah's thigh, smiling nervously. It was really hard not to touch those beautiful legs, especially all stretched out like they were. He kept his eyes on the screen, trying to appear as if he was focused on the movie all the while his heart was pounding. 

Reed loved being so close to him and he couldn't help how his body was reacting. He shifted slightly, his pants already getting a little uncomfortable. How did Eli do this to him, he was just too fucking sexy. He didn't want to ruin Elijah's first movie, but damn if he couldn't help himself. He took a deep breath, his trembling hand slowly inching its way higher and inward, squeezing ever so gently. 

Elijah's breathing got a little more shallow the higher Reed's hand got, biting down on his lip hard to keep himself from making any noise. As he felt that little squeeze, he couldn't help the way his long legs dropped from the seat in front of him, spreading a bit wider to give Reed more access. 

Reed really was full of surprises. The day before he had needed to be walked through messing around. Today? He was making the first damn move. Elijah couldn't help but smirk a bit, his hand reaching up and giving those fiery locks a playful little tug. 

Reed could hear Elijah's breathing change, gnawing at his lower lip. His heart was pounding so fast he thought it might burst, daring to slip his hand right over Eli's crotch. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He wondered if it was from the rush of shoving that asshole around, he wasn't sure. He felt more confident, even if he was panting from the thrill of it. Those tight jeans left nowhere to hide, his fingers easily sliding over Eli's cock. 

Reed kept rubbing, softly, gently, delighted to feel how Elijah's cock was growing under his touch. He struggled with the buttons of his jeans, still having not quite mastered the art of undressing someone. He had to reach over with his other hand to help 

Elijah was gnawing at his lip hard, his toes curling inside his boots, his breathing turning into a slow, quiet pant as Reed fumbled with his jeans. He quickly brought his free hand up and slapped it down over his own mouth, covering a hushed little groan that fell past his lips when he felt Reed's hand wrap around his cock. 

Reed was thankful they were in the very back row and no one was seated anywhere close to them. They would have gotten a hell of a show otherwise. Reed continued to watch the screen, whispering innocently, "Like the movie so far?" 

Elijah couldn't help but whimper when his date asked if he was enjoying the movie like nothing at all was going on. Smug little bastard. "Movie's great," he murmured in response, his voice shaking from holding back. There was no stopping himself as his hips started to rock into Reed's hand, his nails dragging along his scalp. 

"Good!" Reed teased softly, grinning happily. He loved feeling Eli's fingers digging into his hair, how his hips were moving up against his hand. His nerves were slipping away, so proud of himself for taking the initiative. He began to jerk him a little faster, letting his fingers roll over Eli's shaft and thumbing his head on the upward part of his stroke. It was true Reed hadn't even received or given a blow job until yesterday; but he was a teenage boy. He definitely knew some things about jerking off. 

Reed kept the steady rhythm going, the muscles in his arms tensing. No chance of him tiring out any time soon, even as he began to speed up. He finally tore his eyes away from the screen, gawking at Elijah. As the light from the screen flickered, it danced over his face so that Reed could catch glimpses of his expression. Fuck, he looked so hot, panting like that. 

He leaned his head up, kissing the corner of Elijah's jaw. He sighed against his skin, loving how undone he was quickly coming. "You look so fucking sexy right now," he whispered, his hand relentlessly stroking Elijah's cock. 

Elijah was very quickly coming undone, biting down on the hand covering his mouth to keep his groans as quiet as he could. Fuck, Reed may not have been able to shut up while he was blowing him yesterday, but he sure as fuck knew what he was doing with his hands. His head tipped back against the seat, his heels digging into the floor as Reed kissed along his jaw, able to feel his breath hot against his skin as he spoke. 

"Gonna come," Eli panted out, pulling his hand away from his mouth just long enough so the other could hear him before slamming it back down again, his moans muffled against it. His hips rutted desperately up into his hand, his breathing more and more labored with each stroke. 

Hearing that Elijah was right on the threshold of orgasm only made Reed work harder. He couldn't believe how turned on he was wanting to watch Elijah come. Suddenly he realized there was a small logistical error he hadn't taken into consideration. Sure, Reed like most boys had plenty of experience with masturbation, but there was always the inevitable issue of clean up. He glanced around for a split second. They hadn't grabbed any napkins or anything else Reed could possibly use. 

In a moment of panic, fearful of making Elijah literally come all over himself, he dropped his feet from the seats in front of him and bowed his head down. He slid his hand down to make room for his mouth, wrapping his lips around Eli's cock hungrily. 

Elijah was so caught up in how god damn good Reed's hand felt that he hadn't even really thought about what they would do when he finally did come. But thankfully, Reed was right on top of that; literally. When his head bowed down and his lips wrapped around his cock, Eli couldn't have held off any longer if he had tried. 

His back arched harshly off of the seat, feeling like his skin was on fire as his orgasm finally hit him hard, groaning desperately against his hand, panting hard through his nose as he came into Reed's mouth. He watched through heavy lidded eyes, the sight of the other with his lips wrapped around his cock was pretty much the hottest thing he had ever seen. Fuck, how did he get so lucky? 

Reed was more prepared than he was before, still fighting to breathe in through his nose as he swallowed, but at least this time he didn't choke. He made sure Elijah was done, happily licking the top of his cock to catch any leftover drop. He returned to snuggling up under Eli's arm, licking his lips contently and helping get his pants back up. He nuzzled Eli's neck, sighing, "Fuck, you taste really, reeeeally fucking good." 

Elijah was trying to catch his breath, biting down on his lip as he watched Reed pull back, letting out a hushed little whimper. He couldn't help the lazy little grin on his face, pulling his date in a little closer when he snuggled back in, smiling contentedly as he nuzzled his nose into Reed's hair, pressing a few lazy little kisses to the top of his head. 

Reed tried to ignore his own erection for now; they had the whole rest of the movie to get through, Reed wasn't too worried about it. He did have to readjust, reaching down and trying to make himself more comfortable, navigating his cock into a slightly more comfortable position inside his jeans. 

"Just you wait until I catch my breath," Elijah promised him, watching Reed's hand shifting around his crotch. HIs hand fell to Reed's side, his thumb running along his hip mindlessly and dipping just under the edge of his pants. Is this what all dates were like? Because this was so much better than Elijah could have ever imagined.


End file.
